


More-Than-Tolerates

by ElliottRook



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: Puck is tired of being called Puckerman by his girlfriend.
Relationships: Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	More-Than-Tolerates

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Michele asked for a little Luck. =)

"You want some cheese fries, babe?" Puck asks from behind a greasy menu.

"You know me so well, Puckerman," Lauren tells him, raising a hand to flag down a waiter. After their order is taken, Puck looks over ar her, a pout on his face.

"You know, we've been going out for like six months now. You don't have to call me Puckerman anymore. You could call me babe, or hon, or even Puck would be nice if you can't call me my _name_."

Lauren frowns. "I'm not a complete bitch," she tells him. "When you were trying to get me to date you, I wasn't just blowing you off because I'm that confident. You just...have a reputation, at McKinley. Love 'em and leave 'em. You knocked up Fabray and she still knew better than to date you."

Puck frowns, too. "That hurts, babe."

"I know. But that's what I'm saying, I was just trying to get my seven minutes in heaven without getting attached to you, because I knew if we dated it wouldn't last long. I wasn't trying to make you work to get with me, I was actually trying to push you away. But then you didn't give up like I thought you would. And here we are." Lauren shrugs.

"Are you saying you fell for my irresistible charms?" Puck asks, grinning.

"Something like that." It's the closest she's come to admitting that she more-than-tolerates Puck. "But there's no way I'm calling you babe or hon or anything sappy like that."

"How about Noah?"

"Noah..." Lauren tries it out, letting it roll over her tongue. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

Puck smiles, but she'll never admit it makes her heart melt just a little.


End file.
